plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Note
On every ninth level of every area, and after defeating Dr. Zomboss, the zombies drop a note. Each note proceeds a tenth level, the last level of a stage, and alerts you to the fact that the next level will be a Conveyor-belt Level. The normal notes have horrible grammar and handwriting, but the note before the final boss has excellent grammar and wonderful cursive handwriting, with Brush Script style, because Dr. Zomboss, your main enemy in this level, is intelligent. Help note In addition to the normal notes, there is another note located on the main menu, under the help sign. If you click on the help sign it will show you a note, infamously known as the Help Note , obviously written by a zombie saying that to win the game you are supposed to let the zombies in your house, which would make you lose instead. In smaller print, it tells you that the help note is brought to you by the zombies. The notes Day Note.JPG|Day note (Translation: Hello, We are about to launch an all out attack on your house. Sincerely, the Zombies) Night Note.jpg|Night note (Translation: Hello, We would like to visit for a midnight snack. How does ice cream and brains sound? Sincerely, the Zombies) Pool Note.jpg|Pool note (Translation: Hello, We heard you were having a pool party. We think that is fun. We will be right over. Sincerely, the Zombies) Fog Note.jpg|Fog note (Translation: Hello,This is your mother. Please come over to my house for "meatloaf". Leave your front door open and your lawn unguarded. Sincerely, Mom (not the Zombies) Roof Note.png|Roof note, excellently written by Dr. Zomboss (Translation: Homeowner, You have failed to submit to our rightful claim. Be advised that unless you comply, we will be forced to take extreme action. Please remit your house and brains to us forthwith. Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss (signed)) Help Note.png|Help note (Translation: Help for Plants and Zombies Game: When the Zombies show up, just sit there and don't do anything. You win the game when the Zombies get to your house. -this help section brought to you by the Zombies) Music Video Note.JPG|The note after beating Dr. Zomboss (Translation: OK, you win. No more eating brains for us. We just want to make music video with you now. Sincerely, the Zombies) Trivia *The note the player recieves before facing Dr. Zomboss has a background on a lawn, instead of the roof, where it was obtained. *The note you get in the Fog Levels says that it is your mother. This is the only place where it says the player has a mother in the game but the note was written by the zombies so it is unknown if its true or not if the players mom is still around. *The zombies ask you to leave your front door open and your lawn unguarded while you leave the house, but the zombies can't eat your brains if you're not in the house so it seems a bit pointless. Category:Content Category:Items Category:Zombies Category:Notes